


Killjoys Make Some Noise!

by Erisachan



Category: Muse, Placebo
Genre: Death, F/M, Killjoys kind of verse, M/M, Resistence, Revolution
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-08
Updated: 2013-05-08
Packaged: 2017-12-10 19:02:26
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 751
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/789164
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Erisachan/pseuds/Erisachan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>There are bad times in every ages.<br/>To get in the middle of that is only a matter of probability.<br/>I suck at math, but it is quite clear that my chances of not to get in it with my ass to air and knees in the mud were less than zero.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Killjoys Make Some Noise!

**Author's Note:**

> Hey there! So, this is a story based kind of on the killjoys verse, but there are actually no real killjoys in here so...yeah, kinda...  
> Anyway, enjoy!

**Prologue**

 

There are bad times in every ages.  
To get in the middle of that is only a matter of probability.  
I suck at math, but it is quite clear that my chances of not to get in it with my ass to air and knees in the mud were less than zero.  
A little 'cause I was born hothead: Mom always said that with my temperament were always been only two possibilities for my future.  
I could have become one of the best minds in the world or one of the largest troublemaker ever seen around.  
I opted for a peaceful unification of the two and become an intelligent troublemaker. I have to say that took me pretty good results so far.  
I say till now because I have not finished yet, still missing a step.  
But as it should be, before to tell an end, you have to start from the beginning, or as in this case, thereabouts.

In my time, the world is in turmoil.  
The terrorist attacks have increased and the government is no longer able to locate a scapegoat to make pay for everything.  
The government does not know how to react to fear and chaos unleashed and they have unilaterally decided that the best form of reaction was an intern dictatorship.  
The first to suffer were the schools, I still remember the slogan "Create the man of tomorrow from the child of today" and this is not the most dramatic one, that was that were succeeding. Children were no longer allowed to read books chosen by others who were not teachers, they were no longer allowed to watch a TV that did not conformed to the rules of government, they were not even allowed listen to the music they liked.  
They had locked us in a glass ampoule, without even worrying about if that was at least comforting to the sides.  
The publishers were responsible to prepare manuscripts according to the will of the state and burn the one who were thought to be irrecoverable.  
Television programs were just a series of propaganda in favor of a government that did not have the courage to define itself for the dictatorship that was in reality.  
The music, well, that was banned.  
Any form of personal expression or free speech was seen as a revolutionary act, contrary to any constitutional law got up to that time.

For my part I had turned up my nose in front of billboards, I turned off the television and broke the radio after the last government update.  
Only, it was harder for my sister.  
Sara was not a show-off, had no aspirations of fame and wealth, had no defects that would be missed with the new reforms, to kill her was another pain.  
Sara was a singer.  
Sara wrote his own songs.  
Sara singing in bars without pay attention to the fucked drunks that tried to drown her voice.  
Sara was music.

My little sister was killed for singing his ideas to a government that does not accept them.

I dyed my hair in pink because they knew that I would not have conformed to them, I tore my clothes because they knew that I had no respect for the uniform they wanted to impose on us, put on a mask because if they were not willing to face and listen to what I had to say , I made sure never forget my mask and what she will have carried to them.

I met Steve a few days later, he told me about the resistance, who had founded the pirate radio to let everyone know how things really were, I told him I wanted to participate and he asked me if I have a beautiful voice, just like my sister did. I pulled out my gun and told him that she would had sing for me.

As part of the resistance I got to know other people like me, people who could not accept what was going on and was ready to do everything necessary to achieve freedom, even if we had to win it back with our nails and teeth, but we struggled. If they believe that we would have adapted to a heaven-made made for us by someone who thinks that he is God, then we did them to taste a hell filled with words that they had so stubbornly tried to delete and with the music that they had believed they could turn off.

KillJoys Make Some Noise!


End file.
